Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle
by Alisane
Summary: Traduction - Jaime et Brienne retournent à Casterly Rock pour leur mariage.


Première traduction ici, il s'agit de "Until my breathing stops", de **SilverRavenStar** que je remercie de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de travailler avec ses textes. J'ai essayé de traduire la plupart des expressions spécifiques telles que Jean Sola les a traduites pour Le Trône de Fer.

Sa fiancée fit son entrée vêtue d'une robe bleue_,_ drapée d'un manteau qui balayait le sol du septuaire. Il était orné des soleils jaunes sur fond rose et des croissants de lune blanc sur un ciel d'azur de la Maison Tarth, une broche d'argent en forme d'épée épinglée à l'épaule. Jusqu'au moment où elle apparut, Jaime n'avait pas été sûr de les lui voir porter. Brienne n'avait cessé de fuir cette perspective les semaines passées, sous prétexte que faire faire de nouveaux habits sur mesure engendrerait bien trop de dépenses et de problèmes, sans oublier qu'elle se contenterait bien d'une tenue de chevalier, comme toujours. Habituellement, Jaime aurait enchaîné sur quelques répliques de son cru à propos des Lannister, de l'or et de ce qu'ils en faisaient, mais il était vrai que les coffres de Casterly Rock n'étaient plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils avaient été, vidés par la guerre, les pillages et la reddition. Et même s'ils ne manquaient certes pas encore d'argent, le mariage allait être quelque chose de simple et de modeste. Curieux pour cette famille à la richesse légendaire, mais pas plus curieux que le départ de Jaime de la Garde Royale après que la Reine des Dragons lui ait pardonné, sans pour autant -et c'était compréhensible- vouloir de lui dans son entourage. Pas plus curieux que son retour à Casterly Rock, fils et héritier tel que Lord Tywin l'avait toujours voulu – bien que pas ce cette manière. Certainement pas manchot, humilié, l'ombre la plus pâle de son ancienne personne, traître innocenté, sans un sou vaillant et sa chevelure blonde entrecoupée de mèches grisonnantes. Revenant non pas comme le Régicide, mais seulement comme Jaime.

(Il doutait également que son père l'ait jamais imaginé épousant cette femme, qui n'apportait ni situation, ni pouvoir, ni influence, et encore moins une couronne, juste une modeste dot – des saphirs, bien entendu. Elle ne prenait avec elle qu'un entêtement à toute épreuve, une détermination sans bornes, une loyauté à couvrir de honte le plus valeureux des héros légendaires, et suffisamment d'amour pour en enflammer les étoiles.)

Après la robe, Brienne s'était aussi plaint du manteau. Elle n'était plus vraiment la _Pucelle_ de Tarth, disait-elle, et il serait donc peu honorable de se présenter ainsi. Jaime, qui ne pouvait nier une certaine responsabilité, lui assura que si seules les jeunes filles vraiment vierges étaient autorisées à porterle manteauà leur mariage, l'industrie du textile ne tarderait pas à faire faillite. Elle restait réticente, et il finit par lui faire admettre que ce n'était vraiment pas la tenue de femme qu'elle appréhendait, mais plutôt les regards et les moqueries des gens.

« S'ils se moquent... s'ils...

- Tu seras la dame de Casterly Rock après notre mariage, lui rappela-t-il, ma femme, et une Lannister. Personne ne se moquera.

- Et si tu te trompes ? »

Jaime haussa les épaules.

« Dégaine ton épée et mets leur une raclée jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à te respecter, avant de mystérieusement tomber amoureux de toi. »

Elle lui lança un regard plein de reproches.

« Et tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ?

- Je connais un certain Lannister qui te dirait que oui. En tout cas je crois que c'était ça. Ce n'était sûrement pas les nichons dans le bain, parce que – aïe !

- Régicide, fit Brienne avec calme, je vais te tuer.

- Vois-tu, soupira Jaime après s'être prudemment écarté, le chemin qui mène à l'amour vrai n'a jamais été de tout repos,mais si tu te présentes en chevalier, je m'habille en femme, avec robe, culotte en soie et voile, et je formule mes vœux d'une voix aiguë. Je peux t'assurer que cette fois, _tout le monde_ va rire. »

Brienne n'avait pas eu l'air de savoir si elle devait sourire ou l'étrangler, et Jaime profita tranquillement de cet intermède pour l'attraper, l'embrasser, puis l'occuper avec une toute autre sorte de combat. Plus tard, elle lui avait pourtant demandé, anxieusement, si tel était ce qu'il voulait d'elle : abandonner son épée, son boulier et son armure pour devenir une gentille dame de Westeros et s'occuper du château, se mettre à la broderie ou à la harpe, ou à quelque autre activité strictement féminine.

« Mes autres prétendants m'auraient demandé de connaître ma place. Ronnet Connington le Rouge m'a dit qu'autrement aucun homme n'épouserait une telle -

- T'ai-je déjà parlé de la fois où j'ai cogné Ronnet Connington à Harrenhal pour avoir laissé entendre une telle chose à ton propos ?

- Tu as quoi ?

- Je te raconterai plus tard. Brienne... Il y a des milliers de femmes que j'aurais pu épouser, maintenant que j'hérite de ce Casterly Rock diminué. Toutes auraient su parler joliment, coudre joliment, danser joliment, être jolies, et en plus de tout cela m'ennuyer à mourir. C'est toi que je veux. Toi. »

Il la prit dans ses bras de manières à ce qu'elle soit obligée de le regarder dans les yeux, rencontre d'un bleu profond plein de doute et d'un vert imperturbable.

« Je te prie de rester exactement celle que tu as toujours été. D'ailleurs, penses-tu qu'on a le temps de se convertir aux Anciens Dieux avant la cérémonie ? Ils n'ont qu'à s'agenouiller devant un arbre, faire une promesse, et voilà, ils sont mariés. Bien plus intéressant que nos absurdités de sept vœux, sept chants et sept bénédictions tu ne trouves pas ?

- J'ai... toujours admiré la beauté du rite du mariage. La façon dont il scelle un homme et une femme ensemble, une seule chair, une seule âme, un seul esprit..., souffla Brienne pensivement.

_Oh, ta gueule, Lannister. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. On va avoir droit à toute la liturgie. Comme je te le disais, nous aurons à observer certaines subtilités, et si tu ne veux pas que le nouveau seigneur de Casterly Rock en dessous dorés en fasse partie, arrange tout le monde et fais-toi faire une robe et un manteau. Juste cette fois. Tu n'as qu'à leur montrer que tu _es_ une femme, _ma_ femme. Je ne t'ai pas choisie par charité, par pitié ou pour le plaisir d'en faire un spectacle. Je veux que tout le monde te voies comme je te vois, c'est à dire, _belle_. S'il te plait. Pour moi.»

Brienne soupira, son front contre le sien. Il sentit la tension s'échapper lentement d'elle, mais elle restait silencieuse. _Brave fillette obstinée_.

« Très bien, dit-elle, je les ferai faire. »

* * *

En la voyant à cet instant, Jaime sut qu'il ne regretterait pas une seconde de l'avoir convaincue.

Le mariage se déroulait dans le petit septuaire de Casterly Rock, là où ses parents s'étaient mariés, là où il avait appris à prier avec Cercei agenouillée à son côté, là où il n'avait jamais imaginé retourner sans scepticisme, sans une moquerie aux lèvres et sans craintes. _J'ai rêvé de mon mariage avec une femme ici, mais pas avec celle-ci. _C'était stupide, tout comme beaucoup de ce qu'il avait jamais été, mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, jusqu'au moment où sa main droite lui avait été retirée, il l'avait fait pour Cercei. _Les rois Targaryen ont épousé leurs sœurs durant des centaines d'années, et personne n'a jamais rien dit, du Grand Septon au dernier des paysans._ Aurait-il pu y faire quelque chose ? Aurait-il pu faire face à cet amour, un amour à en consumer l'univers entier? Il rêvait encore d'elle, de ses yeux verts flamboyants, une lionne tapie dans la nuit. Il fut un temps où il se serait cru incapable de vivre sans elle, peut-être même de respirer sans elle.

Mais ceci, comme tant d'autres choses désormais, faisait partie du passé.

Ce n'était pas Cercei qui marchait maintenant vers lui, escortée par son père, les yeux timidement rivés au sol. Lord Selwyn avait fait le voyage depuis Tarth pour assister au mariage de son unique fille, tout en sachant que ses petits-enfants règneraient sur l'île et sur Casterly Rock. Mais toutes ces pensées furent chassées de l'esprit de Jaime au moment où il posa son regard sur Brienne. Sa robe était bleue, largement décolletée pour mettre en valeur son cou élancé. Des fils d'argent ornaient les manches qui tombaient vers le sol et des lacets blancs enserraient sa poitrine. Elle ne portait pas de voile, mais un petit bandeau argenté était posé sur ses cheveux blonds. Son sourire était timide mais doux.

Brienne et Lord Selwyn atteignirent l'autel, juste devant les statues du Père et de la Mère comme il était de coutume de le faire lors d'un mariage, et l'Étoile-du-Soir donna la main de sa fille à Jaime. Elle tremblait, et il la serra gentiment. Puis, ils se tournèrent ensemble vers le septon avant de s'agenouiller.

Jaime fut surpris de remarquer que la longueur de la cérémonie ne le dérangeait pas. Cela semblait différent, comme si cela comptait, comme si les mots n'étaient pas de simples paroles en l'air mais qu'ils le transformaient, qu'ils les transformaient tous les deux. Il y avait tant de travail qui les attendait dans les jours et les semaines à venir. Reconstruire Casterly Rock, ramasser les morceaux qui restaient des terres de l'Ouest après le plus long hiver de l'histoire des hommes, et puis retrouver un semblant de famille. Tyrion était auprès de la Reine Daenerys à King's Landing, mais les deux frères avaient gardé une distance mesurée. Cercei était morte, et de ses enfants, les enfants pour qui elle avait tout donné, seul Tommen avait survécu. Il était présent pour le mariage, mais ne tarderait pas à retourner à la cour, à la fois page et otage assurant la bonne conduite de Jaime. _Devrons-nous revoir des temps pareils ?_ Le règne de Daenerys n'était garanti qu'au sud, et rien ne permettait d'affirmer qu'une nouvelle guerre de conquêtes n'était pas à venir. _Elle a des dragons, mais pas pour longtemps._

Ou peut-être que son histoire ne faisait que prendre un nouveau départ.

Lorsque vint le moment de parer Brienne du manteau des Lannister, Jaime défit soigneusement la broche en forme d'épée à son cou, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se ridiculiser avec son unique main, et laissa tomber les couleurs de la Maison Tarth sur le sol. Elle se tenait très droite tandis qu'il la drapait du rouge et or de la Maison Lannister et l'épinglait de nouveau avec une lionne. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit d'un petit sourire, mais avant que le septon n'ait pu poursuivre la cérémonie, Jaime surpris tout le monde se baissant pour ramasser le manteau à terre. Il le tendit à Brienne.

« Ma dame, dit-il doucement, me ferez-vous l'honneur ?

- Tu... veux ?

- Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je serais mort si vous ne m'aviez pas protégé. J'espère ne jamais avoir à vivre un jour où ne serez pas là pour le faire. Ce serait un honneur. »

Brienne hésita encore un moment, puis elle hocha la tête, fit un pas assuré en avant, et passa les couleurs de la Maison Tarth autour de son fiancé, attachant l'épée argentée bien plus habilement qu'il ne l'avait défaite (aurait-elle choisi la broche la plus compliquée juste pour lui, cette méchante fille ?). Elle souriait encore, mais des larmes emplissaient ses yeux, qu'il sécha doucement avec son pouce.

« Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour ma dame épouse.

- Par ce baiser, je... Brienne dut s'arrêter le temps de se reprendre mais continua. Par ce baiser je vous engage mon amour et vous prend pour mon seigneur époux. »

Ils se penchèrent, s'enlacèrent, l'un revêtu des couleurs de l'autre, la fillette et le régicide, peut-être bien la plus grande plaisanterie des Dieux, ou bien leur plus grande grâce. Elle était aussi grande que lui, peut-être même plus grande, etleurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un lent baiser, doux et immensément tendre. Le genre de baiser que l'on ne peut donner qu'à quelqu'un qui nous connaitrait totalement, dans la joie et la tristesse, en pleine santé et malade, après une vie entière déjà passée l'un auprès de l'autre, et la promesse d'une autre à venir. La promesse de moments de discorde, mais d'une harmonie d'autant plus forte, de peines, de défaites, de bonheur.

D'amour. Pour finir, et après tant d'obstacles, un amour assez puissant et libérateur pour faire croire au Régicide qu'une seconde chance était possible.

Le septon éleva le cristal au-dessus de leur tête, dispersant des rayons arc-en-ciel.

« En ces lieux, au regard des dieux et des hommes, je déclare solennellement que Jaime de la Maison Lannister et Brienne de la Maison Tarth sont mari et femme, une seule chair, un seul cœur, une seule âme, à présent et pour jamais, et maudit soit qui se mettrait entre eux. »

_A présent et à jamais. _

* * *

Le banquet n'apparut à Brienne que comme un rêve flou.

Elle rit, but et mangea du même plat que Jaime, acceptant même une danse au milieu des autres, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre la suite. Elle savait que la cérémonie du coucher était une tradition, que ce n'était qu'une manière de s'amuser. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait du moment le plus attendu des festivités, mais malgré tout cela la rendait malade. Ils la déshabilleraient, lui retireraient son armure, la verraient nue et en plaisanteraient, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Ce n'était que tout récemment que Brienne en était venue à croire qu'elle n'était pas si laide qu'on le lui avait toujours dit, et que c'était le dernier des problèmes de son époux (qu'est-ce qu'il était encore étrange de s'entendre dire cela) mais au milieu d'hommes surexcités, de fêtards saouls... Elle avait passé sa vie à les éviter, les repoussant, ne dormant que d'un œil, son épée toujours à portée de main. L'idée de leur faire face maintenant la terrifiait.

Brienne avait tellement appréhendé le moment qu'elle en fut presque soulagée lorsqu'il arriva. Un ivrogne beugla « C'est l'heure de les coucher ! » et bien entendu, une fois l'idée lancée, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Les tables se vidèrent dans un vacarme de bancs et de chaises, et les femmes s'approchèrent de Jaime tandis que les hommes s'avançaient vers Brienne. Paralysée, elle s'enfonça le plus possible dans son siège, son sourire figé. Que devait-elle faire ? Prendre tout cela à la légère ? Plaisanter à son tour ? Fuir précipitamment n'était probablement pas la solution, mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire.

Jaime remarqua sa gêne aussitôt.

« Braves gens, fit-il en élevant la voix pour être entendu, bien que je sois plus que qu'impatient d'être l'objet de toutes les odieuses obscénités que vos petits esprits tordus pourront imaginer, je vais devoir vous demander de ne pas en faire autant pour mon épouse.

- Pourquoi ? s'écria un autre ivrogne. Z'avez peur qu'on enlève ses habits et qu'on découvre que c'est un homme ? Elle était au service de Renly après tout, on sait jamais ! »

Brienne tressaillit, retenant difficilement ses larmes. C'est alors que soudainement, un silence gêné tomba sur l'assistance. Jaime s'était levé brusquement, sa main dorée au côté duquel était accroché son poignard.

« Tu es trop loin, toi au fond, je ne t'ai pas bien entendu. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous dire cela en face ?

- M'seigneur, m'seigneur, j'voulais pas manquer de respect, j'voulais juste -, bégaya le pauvre homme en réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit.

- Boucle-la, Jaime frappa la table du poing, faisant sursauter la salle. Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Bien sûr que tu manques de respect. Pour votre information, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Quiconque insulte mon épouse m'insulte moi-même, Casterly Rock, et le nom des Lannister. J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour ne pas savoir ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont le malheur de le faire. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux, je ne suis pas Walder Frey. Autrement, j'ordonnerais aux musiciens au balcon de me jouer _Les Pluies de Castemere_. Juste histoire de tous vous faire une bonne petite frayeur. »

Lesdits musiciens, qui avaient prévu quelques chansons paillardes appropriées pour le moment du coucher s'alarmèrent soudain.

« Tout - tout de suite, si vous le souhaitez, Seigneur Jaime.

- C'est bon, les congédia-t-il. Pour l'instant. Donc, comme je le disais. Vous pouvez arracher mes vêtements et me jeter au lit en insinuant tout ce que vous avez de plus scandaleux et d'inapproprié... du moment que je n'y pense pas en premier, auquel cas vous n'avez droit qu'à la moitié du mérite, mais le premier qui essaie avec ma dame se verra rapidement offrir une jolie main brillante pour aller avec la mienne. »

Quelques coups d'œil furent échangés en silence, puis les musiciens se regardèrent, avalèrent leur salive et lancèrent _L'empereur est sans habits_.

Jaime fut accompagné hors de la salle dans un gai tumulte, alors que Brienne suivait plus lentement. Elle se tint presque seule après que l'agitation et les rires de la procession soient passés, à regarder les torches qui peu à peu allaient s'éteindre, le coucher de soleil sur la Mer du crépuscule, une brise portée par les premiers soupçons de printemps lui caressant le visage. Elle se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait avant de se sentir tout à fait chez elle ici, la dame de Casterly Rock. Il lui fallait concevoir qu'elle allait devoir se battre pour tout cela, mais aussi que l'on se battrait pour elle. _Encore combien de farces de la sorte devrais-je affronter ? _Elle devait être assez forte pour les supporter. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, elle était une Lannister désormais. Et il y avait bien pire à craindre qu'un tenancier saoul. On ne pouvait lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'ait pas déjà entendu.

Après un moment, Brienne s'en retourna et monta les escaliers, sa robe bleue produisant un léger bruit de froissement sur les pierres. Elle percevait le tumulte général qui venait d'en haut, et ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire narquois. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la chambre nuptiale et se glissa dans l'ombre presque inaperçue, Jaime n'avait plus pour se couvrir que ses fines braies, et il faisait une remarque amusante sur son talent pour ce genre de combat à l'épée, qu'il espérait plus important que ses exploits de la main gauche (mensonge, puisqu'il était assez habile de cette main après les volées qu'il avait reçues de Brienne). Il l'aperçut, s'arrêta et siffla bruyamment.

Brienne sut qu'elle rougissait mais parvint à sourire, lança quelques vannes au passage tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin dans la foule qui entourait le lit. Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint son mari, celui-ci glissa sa main valide autour de sa taille, et il lança un regard espiègle à leurs spectateurs.

« Et bien ? Vous comptez rester là pour assister à une démonstration de mon incompétence, ou bien m'abandonner à mon cruel destin ? Je préfèrerais que vous choisissiez ce second choix, honnêtement. J'offre une toute nouvelle interprétation des Pluies de Castemere au dernier qui sort de cette pièce. »

La masse humaine se changea en débandade furieuse, chacun poussait et insultait son voisin, certains lançant une dernière réflexion à Jaime qui ne manquait pas de leur rendre la pareille. Peu à peu le silence se fit, bien que l'on entendît encore quelques minutes le brouhaha de la foule qui descendait les escaliers pour poursuivre la fête dans la grande salle.

« Enfin, soupira Jaime avant d'aller fermer la porte et de revenir s'installer sur le bord du lit.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'était un peu cruel ? gloussa-t-elle malgré elle.

- Entre toi et ta violence naturelle, et moi qui les harcèle à coup de harpes, je suis certain que nous sommes formons le couple le plus terrifiant qui ait jamais régné sur Casterly Rock, fillette. »

Il se glissa vers elle et se pencha pour prendre un des lacets de sa robe entre ses dents.

« D'ailleurs, je n'aurais laissé personne avoir le plaisir de t'arracher ce bout de tissu.

- Elle a coûté cher, répliqua Brienne sans plus de conviction, tu ne devrais pas –

- Écoute, fit-il posément, ses yeux brillants de malice. Tu n'as pas encore bien compris. Tu es une _Lannister_. Il est possible que, par rapport à nos propres normes, nous soyons plus pauvres que jamais, mais c'est tout de même plus riche que tu ne l'as jamais été dans ta vie. S'il me prend l'envie de déchirer une robe, je compte bien aller au bout de mon idée. Et s'il t'arrivait par miracle d'en vouloir une autre, j'en ferai faire une. Nos enfants risquent d'être un peu déroutés j'imagine, mais – quoi ?

- Des enfants, balbutia-t-elle en serrant la couverture entre ses doigts. Tu en… en voudrait ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui, j'imagine que oui, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tommen m'est beaucoup de choses, je l'aime tendrement, mais il n'a jamais vraiment été mon fils. Il n'a jamais eu le droit de l'être, il était le fils de Cercei. Un jour, lorsqu'il sera plus grand, je lui dirai, mais… pas tout de suite. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, pas encore. Sa vie a déjà été largement bouleversée, il a besoin de stabilité. »

Brienne retira doucement les mèches de cheveux en pagaille qui tombaient sur ses yeux verts et l'attira près d'elle pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

« Très bien, alors j'imagine que j'en voudrais aussi. Un jour. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment être une mère.

- Tu crois que je saurais être un père ? »

Il passa une jambe au-dessus d'elle pour lui faire face.

« Tu crois que je saurais être un seigneur, un mari, ou même un homme bien ? J'ai aussi perdu tout ce qui m'a un jour été cher, je sais ce que l'on ressent et… je suis mort de peur. Je ne peux pas tout gâcher encore une fois, pas avec toi. Pas avec nous.

- Je sais. »

Elle le tira sur elle et s'ensuivit une dernière lutte au milieu des couvertures, entrecoupée de baisers, tandis que Jaime s'obstinait à lui arracher sa robe coûte que coûte. Enfin elle jeta à terre le dernier lambeau de soie et ne sentit plus sur sa peau nue que le regard brûlant de son mari. Il s'attirèrent l'un à l'autre comme hypnotisés et, tremblante, elle murmura des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcés auparavant, à cet instant où elle les pensait passionnément, avec chaque fibre de son corps.

« Je t'aime. »

Une dernière angoisse la saisit alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait entre eux, un silence qui lui parut interminable. Puis, lentement, il releva la tête et pris sa main dans la sienne, la couvrant de tendres baisers, puis s'intéressant à son bras, et quand il arriva à la hauteur de son visage, il plongea son regard dans le sien pour murmurer à son tour :

« Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi, infiniment. Je ne pourrais plus faire autre chose que t'aimer, fillette, et d'ailleurs je n'envisage rien d'autre. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de nous que des chansons et des histoires. Jusqu'à ce que l'on se souvienne pour toujours à quel point Jaime Lannister aimait sa femme, et jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus que deux étoiles côte à côte dans le ciel. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et encore après. »

Brienne sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait voulu répondre quelque chose d'aussi profond et de sincère, d'aussi beau à entendre, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Au fond d'elle elle ne trouvait que du désir, et un sentiment d'achèvement.

Les étoiles apparurent dans la nuit de ce début de printemps, et le temps poursuivit sa course. Il n'y eut plus ni souffle, ni coup de vent, à part celui qui le ramena enfin auprès d'elle.


End file.
